heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Morphs
Mega Morphs was a comic book series which started on the 10th of August, 2005. It features Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, Captain America, Hulk and Wolverine. It was drawn by Lou Kang and written by Sean McKeever. These Marvel Comics superheroes have been selected by Iron Man to command large robotic suits of armor to fight evil when a threat for a single superhero becomes too large. Doctor Octopus stole Iron Man's designs and made his own Mega Morph, and was out to create a device that would sap the world's superhumans of all their powers, and would allow Octavius and Doctor Doom to take over the Earth until the original Mega Morphs stopped him. The comics are based on a series of action figures made by Toy Biz. The toys have short comics which serve as prequels to the Mega Morphs four-issue mini-series. Functions The Mega Morphs are powered by the super-powers of the superhuman piloting them, allowing the robot to use the abilities of their pilot, as shown in the beginnings of the mini-comics and the Wolverine mini-comic. In it, Octavius' Mega Morph breaks open Wolverine's robot in space, making it so that Wolverine would be unable to breathe, but Logan fought back, saying that due to his healing factor, the robot would repair itself. The statement was true, as the metal that had been shattered instantly started regenerating. Spider-Man's robot can also produce webbing thanks to Spider-Man's ability to create organic webbing. Also, if the superhuman inside has somehow been de-powered (like the Hulk is able to be) or is not currently using the Mega Morph, the robot will be useless and will not be able to do anything unless the superhuman comes back or their powers return. Transformations *Spider-Man's robot turns into the Arachno-Fighter, a vehicle resembling a spider. *Captain America's robot turns into the Warbird, a vehicle resembling an oddly shaped helicopter (the "Warbird" name is unrelated to the alias that Carol Danvers used once). *Doctor Octopus's robot turns into the Octo-copter a vehicle also resembling a helicopter. *The Hulk's robot turns into the Rage Tank, a vehicle resembling a tank. *Wolverine's robot turns into the Aero-Slasher, a vehicle resembling a strangely shaped aircraft. *Ghost Rider's robot turns into the Street Blazer, a vehicle resembling a motorcycle which is actually scaled correctly for a humanoid formed mega morph to ride on top of. *Thing's robot turns into the Clobberin' Time Tank, a vehicle also resembling a tank. *Iron Man's robot turns into a vehicle also resembling an aircraft. *Venom's robot turns into the Spider-Smasher, a vehicle that looks extremely similar to Spider-Man's Arachno-Fighter. Continuity Marvel has yet to reveal if Mega Morphs takes place on Earth-616 (mainstream Marvel) or another Earth. However, in the recent Daily Bugle: Civil War Special, there is an article about Tony Stark denying any involvement in creating gigantic fighting machines, indicating that it does take place in regular continuity. The comic also features references to past events in mainstream continuity, including Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, the Hulk and Wolverine's brief tenure as the "New Fantastic Four", and an appearance of the Red Ronin, a giant robot of the Marvel universe. Future developments After the third series of toys was released, it became unclear if this line would be continued with a fourth. Since Hasbro has acquired the rights to produce Marvel action figures, they have made a similar collection: Transformers Crossovers, which includes giant, transforming robots modelled after Marvel superheroes. Category:Marvel Comics superhero teams Category:Marvel Comics action figure lines Category:Comics based on toys Category:Marvel Comics limited series Category:2005 comic debuts